


Loneliness

by Akaruii



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: Even the greatest of people can feel loneliness.





	Loneliness

“My, my! If it isn’t the beautiful female herself! What brings you here? Stargazing? Human observation? Or is it  _suicide_?” a happy voice chirped. You stared blankly down from where you sat, lightly kicking your feet at the air in hopes to cure your boredom. “Ignoring me now? I’m hurt by your lack of ability to greet an old friend. I’ve been with you for a fairly long time.” You let out an irritated sigh as you turned your head to the side, your eyes sending daggers to the red-eyed man.  
  
“If you’ve got nothing better to do, then I suggest you leave before murder occurs on this roof,” you threatened, clearly unhappy with the appearance of the man. He merely chuckled in reply as he began to approach you, one step at a time. His footsteps echoed eerily as he walked.  
  
“Your greetings are as interesting as ever, Miss (Last Name). You never fail to keep me entertained!” he sang as he stopped right behind you, his crimson eyes staring down at you. The moonlight created a thin silver lining around him, complimenting his features well. As much as you wanted to move away, you really couldn’t since you were already seated at the edge of the roof. A single reckless movement could really result in suicide; though, you didn’t really mind either way.  
  
“What do you want, Orihara?” you asked as you looked up at him, the motion causing slight tension in your neck. The informant smiled as his hand caught a lock of your hair, twirling it with his finger.  
  
“Must you assume that I have a hidden intention every time we meet up?” he inquired, faking a pout. You narrowed your eyes in annoyance. “You’re as stoic as always.”  
  
“And you’re as obnoxious as always,” you retorted, your voice laced with no emotion whatsoever.  
  
“I’m hurt, (Nickname)!”  
  
“I insist that you stay that way. If anything, your suffering enthralls me,” you stated monotonously, the corners of your lips curled down slightly, barely visible to the human eye. It was his turn to sigh.  
  
“You’re a tough nut to crack.” You closed your eyes and bent your neck forward to ease the pain in your neck. You turned to face Izaya when his melodious laugh filled the air. You watched as he twirled around happily. “But this is why you’re so fascinating! This is why humans are interesting!” You furrowed your eyebrows together as he made his way towards you, a clear hop in his step. You were quickly pulled up and into his chest as an arm encircled your waist.  
  
“Wha–?!”  
  
“Waltz with me, (Nickname)!” With a glare, you kicked him away as you removed his arm from your waist. “My, you’re shyer than I thought.”  
  
“You must’ve gone mental. You’re acting like a lovesick high school student.”  
  
“Ah, don’t get me wrong. I love all humans, but not you specifically,” he reminded you.  
  
“If that’s all you have to say to me, I’ll be taking my leave,” you said, walking towards the exit of the roof and leaving the noiret with only himself as company. “Goodnight, Orihara.”

“Oh, (Nickname), what brings you here?” Izaya sang, a grin plastered on his face as he opened the door for you. You quickly threw a bag full of groceries at him, clearly vexed at the joyous look on his face.  
  
“Catch,” you stated, eyes glaring at him.  
  
“(Nickname), you say that before you throw something at someone,” the black-haired male insisted, faking a frown in hopes to stir up your emotions. As usual, that was a complete failure.  
  
“You’re the exception to that rule,” you retaliated, unfazed by his words as you walked in. “If you wanted someone to cook for you, get Namie to do it instead. Seeing you on a daily basis will serve to be unpleasant for the both of us.” His carnelian eyes followed you as you walked into his home, your own eyes analyzing your surroundings. What caught your attention was when you glanced at the screen of his computer. “You’re chatting to yourself online? How pitiful.”  
  
“Aren’t you equally as pitiful, (Nickname)? You hate almost every human you meet,” he said, a teasing smirk forming on his features.  
  
“You more so than me. Unlike you, I’m not lonely from the lack of social needs. You practically beg for my company when possible,” you retorted, not liking the idea of being lumped in together with him. Your eye twitched when you felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist, a chest pressing against your back.  
  
“And yet you came rushing here as if you wanted to see me. Is it that you’ve come to love me, (Nickname)?” His deep voice being so close to your ears sent chills down your spine. You shifted your body slightly in his arms; just enough to look at him though.  
  
“You can keep deluding yourself, but don’t keep calling me over to satisfy your pride. Now let go. The sooner I finish cooking for you, the sooner I can leave.”  
  
“You don’t have to leave so soon, (Name). Stay for dinner while you’re at it,” Izaya insisted, his arms tightening around your waist. You closed your eyes, silently contemplating whether or not you should stay. You could sense the lonely undertone of his words. He was good with words, constantly hiding how he truly felt, but you could tell otherwise.  
  
_He just wanted someone to accompany him._  
  
“Only for a little bit,” you conceded.  
  
“Stay as long as you want, (Nickname)!” 

“(Nickname), have you ever eaten your own cooking?” the informant asked, staring at what you considered to be dinner… or at least not intentional poison. You gave him a glare, upset at his question.  
  
“If I recall correctly, you specifically asked me to come cook for you. For  _free_  no less. If you’ve got a problem, then don’t call me next time,” you said, shoving a spoonful of your meal into your mouth only to cough it up seconds later. Izaya watched you from the other side of the dining table, amused at your reaction of the concoction you cooked up. “I think it’s better if we order something else to eat. I’m not trying to become a murderer,” you yielded.  
  
“Nope!” the noiret chirped, the usual cheery expression appearing on his face. Your eyes shot up to meet his.  
  
“What are you saying?! I may be stubborn, but I’m not an idiot!” you exclaimed, surprised at his willingness to eat what you spat out just moments ago.  
  
“I might die.”  
  
“Then that’s all the more reason not to eat any of it!”  
  
“However, didn’t you make this specifically for me? I’ll eat it no matter what. It’s hard to get someone like you to cook for me,” he stated, placing a spoonful into his mouth. You blinked quietly, noticing him to be paler than usual as he tried to get it down, a forced smile replacing the overly happy one from earlier. “Isn’t it a miracle, (Nickname)? It’s actually edible!” Izaya teased.  
  
“Don’t lie to me, damnit!”

“You look pitiful, Orihara,” you observed as you stared down at the said person. The rain pelted down heavily on your umbrella as you watched Izaya struggle to move.  
  
“Laugh at me if you want, (Name). You’ve stated before that my suffering  _enthralls_  you greatly,” he breathed. You let your eyelids fall shut as you took in what you heard. The mere usage of your name without a single trace of the usual informalities caused you slight worry.  _He was serious._  
  
You slowly opened your eyes and responded with, “I won’t laugh.”  
  
“What’s this? You’re pitying me now,” Izaya concluded, his vermillion colored eyes watched your actions with disappoint.  
  
“Rather, I have a question for you.” He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more but to simply be left alone. Of all people that had to find him in such a state, why’d it have to be you? To be honest, Izaya would’ve preferred it if Shizuo had come instead of you.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“You’re a big mess with injuries everywhere. Can you still say that you love humans? It seems to me that humanity hates your very existence,” you reminded him, shifting all your weight on a leg and waited patiently for his reply.  
  
“I’ll never stop loving humanity even if it kills me,” he replied. You blinked in surprise when you saw a soft smile adorning his face.  
  
“Is this the first time you ever smiled sincerely?” you asked, unusually hesitant more so than usual. His ruby eyes glanced up to meet yours, eyes narrowing at your question. A sigh escaped his lips.  
  
“You must think you’re special; being one of the few to see me in this situation,” Izaya murmured.  
  
“You’re so conceited for someone who’s injured,” you pointed out, moving your umbrella above the noiret’s head, blocking the rain from continuing to pour on him. “It’s time to stop playing god and take a break. I’ll tend to your injuries.” He sent a glare your way as if to protest against your offer.  
  
“…”  
  
“Isn’t this the self-proclaimed love of humanity you always brag about? I’m only playing along with your expectations for a normal person,” you said.  
  
“Like I said, I don’t need your pity,” he repeated, a somewhat thankful undertone hidden in his words. Being just as observant as he was, you knew how lonely he was and just how much he wanted someone by his side. You’d often ask yourself why you were always the one who found the dangerous man in such desolated situations. Honestly, it was if fate had set you up with him. How unfortunate that it had to be you. 

“Can’t you be a bit more gentle, (Nickname)? I’m injured,” Izaya sighed, disappointed at your nursing abilities. You shot a dirty look at him, annoyed at his constant bugging for you to be  _gentle_.  
  
“If you don’t like it, I suggest you make your way to the hospital or you’ll end up with more injuries,” you spat, continuing to bandage him whilst trying hard to be gentler as requested. Izaya quietly watched you struggle to satisfy his demand. Seconds slowly turned into minutes as the two of you sat in an awkward silence, neither willing to speak up. “I’m done,” you finally said, carefully placing the extra bandage back into your first aid kit.   
  
“Eh~? Despite being so rough, you’re quite good at this. Tell me, did you work as a nurse before?” he inquired, a mischievous smile gracing his features. “I’d love to see you in the uniform.”  
  
“And I’d love to see you back in the alleyways if you keep that up,” you threatened with a frown to show your disgust.  
  
“You have quite a decent apartment. You’re so anti-social, so what job could possibly pay for this?” Izaya asked, indignantly plopping himself onto your sofa.  
  
“Aren’t you the infamous information broker? You should already know,” you stated, placing the kit back onto your shelf.  
  
“An office worker, right? That gives me an idea!” You glanced in his direction, a bad feeling welling up in your stomach. Though, all of his suggestions were quite bad, so it was a feeling you were used to. “Take me with you when you go to work!” You narrowed your eyes at him, his offer not sitting too well with you.  
  
“I’ll have to decline the suggestion. Besides, is it really ‘taking you with me to work’ when you’d find a way to sneak in anyway?” you queried.  
  
“Silly (Nickname)! It is if you consider it to be,” he replied, a playful twinkle dancing in his crimson eyes. You let out a sigh.  
  
“You just don’t want to be left alone, do you?”  
  
“I wonder how you look when you’re all dressed up and looking nice!” he pondered aloud. The corners of your lips tugged down as he continued to leave your question unanswered. Though, it didn’t quite matter. After all, you already knew the answer to that question. 

You watched as the noiret happily flipped through the pages of a magazine whilst making himself comfortable on your sofa. You quickly walked pass him, annoyed at his carefree attitude whilst you carried a box to an empty area in your living room. Frustrated, you let out a sigh.  
  
“Izaya, just when do you plan on leaving my home and going back to yours?” you inquired, your words laced with an irritated undertone.  
  
“Hm?” He glanced up from the magazine.  
  
“Haven’t you been here for far too long?” you opined, gently opening the box. Izaya faked a frown.  
  
“I’m hurt, (Nickname)!” You gave him a look with the clear message of; ‘Don’t lie to me.’ “No, seriously! Can’t you see I’m still injured? You promised you’d take care of me until I’m all healed!” he stated, holding up his hand in order to show you his  _injury._  
  
“Yes, your so-called injury is so major that it can be covered with a small Band-Aid,” you mocked; though, your voice was as monotonous as a robot. You angrily emptied the box of its content and laid out equipment to build a computer.  
  
“Oh, so you do remember your promise!”  
  
“Don’t kid with me! That stupid paper cut was because of you trying to make it snow in my apartment!” you exploded, grabbing the box and hurled the object at him.  
  
“My, you’re a feisty one, (Nickname)!”  
  
“If you’ve got so much time to play around, handle your own things. You made me buy this, so do it yourself,” you demanded as you stood up and dusted your clothes off. You could feel his gaze on you, watching as you headed to your kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
“Aw, (Nickname)!” he whined, “You can’t possibly make a guest do stuff around your house!”  
  
“Don’t give me that crap, you stupid freeloader!” you hissed. 

You cracked open your eyes slowly, the morning sunlight blinding you. You groaned as you turned to your side, ignoring the pair of arms wrapped around your waist as you pulled the covers up to your face. You snuggled up comfortably against your source of warmth and continued sleeping.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…?!  
  
“Izaya!” you screamed loudly as you raised foot and kicked him off your bed. The said noiret grunted as he landed on the floor, now awake from your sudden kick. You glared at him as he yawned, running his hand through his locks as he did. Izaya gazed sleepily at you. Blood rushed to your face as your mind began to register what happened.  
  
“What’s the matter now, (Nickname)? I was having a great dream where you and I were having a blast–” You held a hand up, irritation written on your face.  
  
“There are some things better left unsaid,” you growled, a hand grabbing tightly onto a pillow. His carmine eyes stared into yours, analyzing your reaction. You furrowed your brows as you saw his trademark grin make its way onto his face.  
  
_…Damn him._  
  
“Aw, how cute! (Nickname), there’s no need to be embarrassed after all the things we did last night~!” he lied. Izaya made a little heart from his fingers as he said, “Isn’t it great, (Nickname)? Our love finally blossomed!” To be honest with himself, he really did wish that it had happened. No matter how isolated he may seem, your love for him would be all he needed. Though, with you rejecting all his approaches, it may turn out that he would be alone for a long time.  
  
“…I hate your voice,” you murmured, glancing down at him with sad eyes.  
  
“That’s quite the insult, (Nickname). I love how you’re so honest!” he chuckled. You frown deepened as you lifted the pillow you were clinging onto and threw it at him. “How excitingly violent of you!”  
  
“No matter how much you perfect that mask of yours, it’s so easy to read you,” you informed him. His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion as he continued smiling.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“You can drop the act,” you stated, knowing how painful his emotions made him feel. He sighed.  
  
“You think I’m extremely lonely, (Name),” Izaya voiced your thoughts, his cheerfulness melting away quickly. Unlike your usual self, you slowly nodded. “I don’t want your sympathy.” He sat on the floor, a leg propped up for his arm to rest on it.  
  
“Then don’t be alone anymore,” you suggested, staring hard at him.  
  
He breathed out, adverting his gaze to the floor as he said, “Don’t even try the impossible.”  
  
“Then I’ll be with you,” you retaliated. Izaya’s scarlet eyes shot up to meet yours. “It’s not impossible. I’m surprised someone like you hasn’t noticed it yet. No matter what happens to us, we’ve always found each other. I met you at age fifteen and then at sixteen, I moved. We crossed paths on the street at eighteen and we found ourselves living close by in Ikeburo at twenty. And now at twenty-one, you fake your injuries to leech off me.”  
  
“Couldn’t you have continued with a different approach? The mood was quite good,” he complained as he crawled back onto your bed. You scoffed at him.  
  
“As if I’d let you rope me into doing something I’d regret. I won’t let you take advantage of me when I’m spilling out my emotions,” you retorted, your eyes following Izaya as he made his way closer to you. He quickly pounced on you, catching your wrists and pinning them on either side of your head.  
  
“But I’m sure you won’t mind if I keep  _leeching_  off of you,” he continued, looking down at you with a grin on his face.  
  
“I’m not one to complain.”  
  
“Then don’t mind if I do,” he said as he leaned down to capture your lips and entrance you. It lasted a few seconds, but it was all the informant needed to feel completed. His body collapsed against yours, his arms moving to snake around your waist and his head resting on your chest. “I don’t know how I feel about having an emotionless woman as my supposed lover, but I suppose it’ll have to do,” he teased.  
  
“Don’t go trying to start a fight with me. I won’t hesitate to punch you in the face,” you threatened.  
  
“You were so cute earlier too!”  
  
“Go back to sleep. I’ll kill you if you wake me up again on my day off.” A soft smile found its way onto his face as he tightened his hold on you, not wanting to let go for even a second. After all, this warmth of yours was all he needed to live in a world where humanity hated his very existence.  
  
_He'd never give it up for anything._  
  
"I love you, (Name)," he murmured softly, finding comfort in snuggling close to you.  
  
"…I know."

You yawned as you got a glass of water, sipping it a bit before placing it on your kitchen counter. The corners of your lips curled down as a chirpy voice called out to you from your living room. Reluctantly, you walked out your kitchen only to come face-to-face with the cause of all your troubles.  
  
“(Nickname), give me a good morning kiss and hug!” Izaya whined, holding his arms out wide as if you were going to run into them.  
  
“As I thought, I should’ve thrown you back onto the streets,” you mumble as you stood your grounds, refusing to dash into his embrace.  
  
“You’re going to hurt my feelings if you keep saying things like that!” he said, a frown becoming apparent on his charming face. Your narrowed your eyes at him.  
  
“Shut up, you damn freeloader. Go back home already!”


End file.
